Grand Theft Auto: Revenge
"One of the most influential and successful games ever made." -The New York Times : Grand Theft Auto: The Alliance, also known as GTA TA, is the 27th installment of the Grand Theft Auto series and was released on September 18, 2020 for Consoles and July 27 2021 for PC and Mac, also as the Seventh year anniversary of GTA V. This is the Seventh game in the HD Universe and introduced many new features and increased the fan base of the series. It was originally released on the PlayStation 4, XBOX ONE, PC and Mac. GTA The Alliance is the first foray into true HD GTA gameplay, with the player taking control of the realistic looking game via a third-person or a First-Person perspective, viewed from behind and above the player character. The changes made for GTA The Alliance marked a defining point in the series' graphical representation and control scheme. The game was met with an outstanding universal critical acclaim, becoming one of the highest rated video games in history. Special Edition If you bought the special edition of the game you got the... The Alliance Map or Poster. a GTA The Alliance Shirt, Rockstar Hat, Rockstar Hoodie, GTA The Alliance Hat, GTA The Alliance Hoodie, And a code to unlock Bonus stuff! Also in game, you can unlock a Blimp and a new Safehouse in Carcer City that you cannot purchase! Pre-Order Bonuses. If you Pre-Ordered the game you got Grand Theft Auto V Premium Online Edition and the Special Edition. 10 Year Anniversary On September 18 2030 Rockstar Games along with ClubOfPeng Studios released Grand Theft Auto: The Alliance 10 Year Anniversary Edition which came out on Android and IOS and was remastered on existing and new consoles, Eventually PC got the update for the PC's 10th Anniversary. The storyline was expanded and had a bunch of new Random Characters, Odd Jobs, New Apartments and Mansions, Yachts, New Radio Stations, New Cars and Last of all new customizations for Max! Receptions Grand Theft Auto: The Alliance received positive reception but people still agree it is the best game that Rockstar has ever made with it having sold and it is addictive to play. The game currently holds 97/100 on Metacritic, based on twelve reviews. and 96/100 on GameRankings based on eight reviews as well. Most critics so far have praised the game for its new settings and upgraded content GRYOnline.pl awarded The Alliance with a positive 7.5/10, declaring that "there is so much to do", It has received multiple Golden Joysticks. It also has shipped over 54 million copies and is one of the best-selling video games of all time. A widely anticipated game, Grand Theft Auto The Alliance ''broke industry sales records and became the fastest-selling entertainment product in history, earning US $150 Billion in its first day and US $652 billion in its first three days. It received widespread critical acclaim, with praise directed at its multiple protagonist design, open world, presentation, and gameplay. The game caused controversies related to its depiction of women and a mission featuring torture during a hostage interrogation. including Game of the Year awards from several gaming publications. Main Characters. Max Baker (Main Character) David Hudson (Main Character, Unplayable) Marvin 'Smooth' Smith (Playable Character) Jessica Baker (Playable Character) Jimmy Payne ANTAGONISTS Anthony Pegassi (Main Antagonist) Gonzalez Ramirez Bryan Bayley Joe Walsh Aaron Higgins MORE ADDED SOON Unlockables The game contains 5 rampages in each city (10 in total), all against gangs and 3 types of collectibles: *Easy Cocaine Packages: 100 Cocaine Packages have been hidden by the Drug Cartels around Vice City The Mexicans wants you to get all Cocaine Packages to later sell them in the streets! (40000$ reward) *HARD ClubOfPeng games: 50 ClubOfPeng Games have been hidden by ClubOfPeng around Los Santos, San Fierro, and Carcer City! (REWARDS: New Safehouse in Carcer City and ClubOfPeng as a hidden Bonus Playable Character if you find them all) Plot ''You've been sent out of retirement. Now you're taking revenge, unless the city gets you first. Mob bosses need a favor, crooked cops need help and street gangs want you dead. You'll have to rob, steal and kill just to stay out of serious trouble. Anything can happen out here. While crossing the Bridge to Carcer City, the Mexican Cartel ambushes Max and Jessica by flipping their car and blowing up the exits to Carcer Bridge leaving them trapped. Max and Jessica manage to free themselves while Max calls Marvin to come help. After Marvin helps Max and Jessica get off the Carcer Bridge, Max decided that Carcer City is too unsafe to stay in so they fly out to Vice City. Marvin introduces Max to Jimmy Payne in Vice City and Max works for him to prove himself useful. Jimmy orders him to drive Johnny Phillip's Prized Rumpo The Moonshine, to Johnny's Garage. He then earns Johnny's trust by performing missions in Liberty City against the Forelli Family and the Ballas. Johnny introduces Marvin and Max to Jason Hamilton, who they begin working for to exact revenge on the Ballas after a failed assault attempt in one of Jason's local SuperSave shops. After proving himself, Jason takes Max, Jessica and Marvin to Cottonmouth City and then Max gets caught up in the Casino business and meeting Anthony Pegassi who flys Max, Jessica and Marvin to Sundale City. On the 11th Mission Anthony betrays Max who gets shot and left for dead in the outskirts of Sundale City, Luckily for Max a man named David Hudson finds him and takes him to a hospital. TIMEJUMP - 2017. Max then has to work his way back up doing missions for David Hudson who helps him kidnap and torture Gonzalez Ramirez for info. They tried to make Gonzalez tell them who else is on Anthony's Team, but he wouldn't budge and was eventually killed after telling them about Aaron Higgins who has been in Bullworth since November 25th, 2016 but since Max and David had no money on them at the moment they had to do a couple Heists. So then they had to get the gear from Bryan Bayley who Marvin said is a great guy to do Heists with. They did a heist at the Sundale City Bank before Bryan double crossed them and took all the money. So David and Max robbed some people for plane tickets so they could fly to Liberty City, They then Robbed the Bank Of Liberty, They then had enough money to get a Motel Room and some plane tickets to Bullworth, When they were there they found out where Aaron lived, so they paid a visit to his house and after severely beating up Aaron, He told them that Anthony was hiding out in Liberty City. they then drove to the airport and flew to Liberty City, When they got there they spotted Anthony walking out of a Casino, Max fueled with rage grabbed his gun and started shooting at Anthony who drove away, they then had a little chase which resulted in Anthony's Vehicle crashing into the Get-A-Life tower, Max and David chased Anthony who send Bryan Bayley and Joe Walsh along with 6 more bodyguards to attack them, Max and David killed all the bodyguards and then Max shot Bryan to death and David snapped Joe's Neck before chasing Anthony up to the top and then Anthony reveals that he setup the Carcer City bridge explosion in the beginning Max and David get into a fistfight with Anthony before Max and David manage to kick Anthony off the Get-A-Life Tower, After a couple of seconds a splat is heard, They look down to see Anthony's Body, Blood and bits of brain splatter the pavement below... They then escape to the airport, David gets a plane ticket to Sundale City and Max gets plane tickets to Carcer City they both farewell each-other hoping they will meet in the future, Max, enjoying his new retirement and wealth buys a Giant Yacht ENDINGS 'Ending 1 aka Canon Ending, '''After a small fistfight Max and David push Anthony off the Get-A-Life tower. after about 16 seconds a small splat is heard. They look down and see his body, Blood and bits of Brain splatter the ground. '''Ending 2 (Non Canon Ending) '(Instead of David, Max takes Jessica) Anthony strangles Jessica before Max's very eyes so Max pushes Anthony off the Tower before Jumping... (Max and Jessica are no longer playable characters, David takes their character slots.) 'Ending 3 (Non Canon Ending) '''Anthony commits suicide by jumping off the building while Max and David '''Ending 4 (Non Canon Ending) '''Max shoots Anthony but before Anthony died he shot David Hudson who then bleeds out(not canon) Trivia * This game has the biggest story in all of the GTA Games * This game is a crossover with GTA Lost Memory * David Hudson appears in this game * This is the fifth ''GTA to be in 4K. * This is the first game in the GTA series to have a world-sized map * According to Lazlow Jones, Rockstar began working on GTA The Alliance ''only one month after the release of ''GTA V. * GTA The Alliance is set in 2016 and 2017 * All license plates are similar to whatever country/city you are in based license plates, an orange logo resembling the state of Florida can be seen on them, some even having the Florida Gators logo. * GTA The Alliance is the only game so far to feature artwork for only the main characters * GTA The Alliance is the only game in the 4K universe as no other game has been in the 4K universe and have gone back to the older HD Universe. * GTA The Alliance has more weapons and safehouses than any other Grand Theft Auto game. * GTA The Alliance is the best-selling game of the 4K Universe. * In the TV Series of American Dad, Stan gets an amnesia and Francine wants Stan to play Grand Theft Auto, and the tape that is seen has a logo of GTA The Alliance. * ''GTA The Alliance ''is the fifth game in the HD Universe, both chronologically and by game release dates. Category:Grand Theft Auto: The Alliance Category:Games Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:Grand Theft Auto Online